Disparition
by Lys8375
Summary: Alors ce sont des one-shot mais je les post dans le même sujet. Les derniers instants de Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala et Mara Jade, ainsi que les souvenirs de Jaina Solo. De leur point de vue. Bon, le résumé st nul, mais j'espère que vous aimerez.
1. Les Derniers Jours d'Ahsoka Tano

**_Alors voilà. Petite série de 4 one-shot à la suite, à travers les yeux de successivement, Ahsoka, Padmé, Mara et Jaina. J'espère que ça vous plairas et que vous laisserez des reviews! Je posterais tous les deux jours pendant les vacances._**

**_Comme toujours rien, ne m'appartiens. Les personnages sont la propriété de Georges Lucas, Timothy Zahn et tous les autres..._**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Les Derniers Jours d'Ahsoka Tano<span> **(An 19 BBY)_

Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé pendant ces derniers jours. Ceux de la République, j'en suis sûre. Tout a été si confus... tout s'est passé si vite... Il y a quelque jours j'étais encore en train de rire avec les troupes et mon maître, et là, je suis étendue sur le sol, blessée mortellement attendant de ne faire plus qu'avec la Force... Pourquoi?... Comment?...

Tout à commencé il y a une semaine. Skyman avait été rappelé sur Coruscant avec maître Kenobi pour aller secourir le Chancelier Suprême. Grievous avait réussit à l'enlever en plein cœur de Coruscant! Je me souviens avoir été stupéfaite par cette annonce. De la part de Grievous c'était inattendu. Mon maître m'avait dit de rester sur le front, à mon plus grand énervement parce que j'allais tout manquer! Et en plus, il avait eu le culot de me dire de ne pas faire ma chipie et de ne pas m'attirer d'ennui! Ah! J'ai répliqué que c'était plutôt lui qui avait une certaine tendance à s'attirer des ennuis.

_« Si seulement j'avais su à quel point j'avais raison cette fois là... »_

Je suis donc restée sur le croiseur, en orbite de Ryloth, ou encore un autre blocus Séparatiste se trouvait. Cette planète était souvent touchée par la guerre, et je me sentais touchée par cela car les Twilekk sont proches des Togruta, d'une certaine façon. Nous avons donc attendu le bon moment pour attaquer, et nous avons pu le faire le lendemain, après avoir contemplé, Rex et moi, sur l'Holonet, que le Chancelier avait été sauvé, mais surtout, que mon maître avait éliminé Dooku! Waaah! J'avais été épatée. C'était encore un autre exploit à ajouter au tableau de chasse de Skyman! En tout cas, ça m'a donné la pèche, et à motivé les troupes! Nous avons attaqué peu de temps après et avons battu les vaisseaux en orbite avec brio! La fin de Dooku signifiait que la fin de la guerre était proche.

_« Si j'avais su à quel point j'avais tort... »_

Une fois sur la planète, nous avons reçu une communication disant que maître Skywalker et maître Kenobi allaient rester sur Coruscant pendant quelques jours. J'avais eu un sourire. Finalement c'était lui allait tout louper. En tant que Commandant, j'ai donc mené les clones à travers toutes les batailles qui ont suivit dans la semaine. Elles ont été nombreuses et difficiles, mais comme d'habitude... Batailles, attentes, embuscades, batailles, attente encore... Je ne compte même plus le nombre de droïdes de combat qui sont passés sous mon sabre laser! En fait, j'ai arrêté de compter au début de la guerre.

Nous avons subit de lourdes pertes au cours des jours, autant pour le blocus que les batailles, mais les efforts fournis en valaient la peine. Nous avons progressé régulièrement. Au fils des jours nous libérions villes et villages. Les habitants étaient heureux et nous étaient tellement reconnaissants après ça! C'est ce que j'ai toujours aimé le plus en tant que Jedi. Sauver des vies, jours après jours. Voir les visages de bonheur autour de moi, libérés de leur souffrance... Ramener la paix, la justice et la prospérité dans la Galaxie!

_« Si seulement tout cela avait pu durer... »_

Mais soudainement, tout s'est brisé, sans prévenir. Je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé... Nous étions à l'assaut de la dernière place forte des Séparatistes lorsque c'est arrivé... L'attaque frontale était une diversion, nous ne pouvions gagner uniquement de cette manière. Nous avions découvert une entrée de service abandonnée, donc, nous nous sommes divisés. Pendant que le plus gros des troupes était à l'assaut direct, un petit groupe de clones, menés par Rex et moi, les prendrait à revers. Y accéder n'a posé aucune difficulté L'entrée était à peine gardée. Nous allions entrer lorsque derrière moi, Rex à reçu un appel. Les clones se sont regroupés et je me suis tourné vers eux. J'ai fronça les sourcils alors que l'hologramme d'une silhouette encapuchonnée est apparue. J'ai voulu savoir qui c'est mais avant ça, la silhouette avait parlé.

« Capitaine Rex, exécutez l'Ordre 66.

Rex à acquiescé sous mes yeux intrigués avant de se tourner vers moi. Je lui ait demandé qui c'était et quel était cet Ordre 66 mais il ne m'a rien dit. Il semblait vouloir continuer à me fixer indéfiniment, comme forcé à faire quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas. J'ai froncé les sourcils, lui demandant quel était le problème, puis j'ai voulu plaisanter. Toujours rien. Puis j'ai reprit mon sérieux et leur ait finalement ordonnée de me suivre, en disant que cette base n'allait pas s'investir toute seule. Je me suis alors détournée pour avancer... Je n'aurait pas dût... L'instant d'après, j'ai entendu le cliquetis immanquable d'armes que l'on met en joue. Je n'ai eu que le temps de me retourner avant d'être criblée de tirs de blaster. Sous le choc de la surprise et de la douleur, j'ai lâché mon sabre laser et ait porté les mains à mon abdomen. Je me suis effondrée lentement sur le sol et suis à présent étendue sous les yeux des clones qui me vise toujours, et Rex qui me fixe.

« Je suis désolé Ahsoka, murmure t-il. Je n'avais pas le choix.

Je me sentais mourir, et le voulais car, je me suis rendu compte que je ne sentais plus les autres Jedi dans l'univers... Avaient-il été tués comme moi? J'ai rejoint la Force. L'excuse justifiant ma mort, serai, je le verrais plus tard à travers la Force, que je conduisait les clones dans un guet-apens... Vraiment stupide! Rex était mon ami, je ne l'aurais jamais trahi comme ça! Comment jes gens vont-il prendre les nouvelles? Les croire?

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà! Reviews s'il vous plait!<strong>


	2. La Fin de Padmé Amidala

**Deuxième page aujourd'hui! J'espère qu'elle vous plairas**

**Rien ne m'appartient.. etc...**

* * *

><p><strong><span>La Fin de Padmé Amidala<span>** _(An 19 BBY)_

Je suis en train de sombrer... lentement mais sûrement. Je sais que je vais mourir. Je n'arrive pas à me raccrocher à quoi que ce soit... La République, la démocratie en laquelle je croyais et pour laquelle je vivais à disparu, et de façon si soudaine... Non, maintenant que j'y pense, ce n'est pas vrai. Je pourrais rire de la stupidité de cette phrase car en réalité, ces deux choses si importantes ont disparu depuis longtemps déjà... Et ce ne n'est pas la seule chose. L'Ordre Jedi été détruit. Des millénaires de paix et de protection ont disparues en un instant. Les Jedi survivants ont été déclaré ennemis de l'Empire et seront pourchassés désormais... Contrairement à beaucoup de mes compatriotes, j'avais foi en eux. J'y avais des amis... Ahsoka... Obi-Wan... et.. A...Anakin...

Mon cœur se met à me lancer intensément et je me sens sombrer plus profondément alors que je sens l'évènement qui me fait le plus mal m'envahir. Anakin! J'ai perdu l'homme que j'aimais! On me l'a arraché! Peut importe combien j'essaie, je ne peux empêcher le souvenir de ces yeux jaune maladif remplis de haine et de cet ultime mot de m'écraser... _«Menteuse!»_ Une pointe de douleur me transperça de part et autre. Ce n'était pas Anakin! C'était quelqu'un de complètement étranger, cruel, et assoiffé de pouvoir!... Je souffre tellement! J'ai l'impression que l'on m'a prit tout ce à quoi je tenais! Que je n'ai plus de raison de vivre!

_« C'est faux»_

Je sais que c'est faux. Je sens toujours mon enfant en moi. Je sais qu'il serait là pour moi. Je sais que cet enfant aura besoin de moi. Je sais que cet enfant devrait être ma raison de vivre! Mais je n'arrive pas... Peut importe combien j'essaie... Je n'arrive pas à m'y accrocher! Je n'arrive pas à me battre pour mon enfant! Les ténèbres obscurcissent tout... Tout le malheur, le désespoir de la guerre et des derniers évènements menacent à tout moment de m'écraser totalement et de m'emporter. Je m'accroche du mieux que je peux. Si je dois mourir, je ne veux pas que mon enfant meure avec moi...

J'entends des voix autour de moi... Je veux ouvrir les yeux mais je n'y arrive pas. Je les entends parler de moi. Ils disent que je n'ai plus la volonté de vivre, et ils ont raison. Je les entends parler de mon enfant... des mes enfants. Des jumeaux? Oh! Combien j'aurais été heureuse d'entendre cela si Anakin avait été près de moi! Mais je le peux à peine... Je réussis néanmoins à ouvrir les yeux et peux voir Obi-Wan penché sur moi. Il ne m'a pas dit ce qui s'est passé sur Mustafar, mais je le sais. Oh, Ani... Je veux pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps mais je n'en ait pas le temps.

Une nouvelle souffrance, différente de toutes précédentes se répercute en moi, dans le bas de mon corps. Je sais ce que cela veut dire. Mes enfants... mes enfants qui naissent. Je peux les voir, ils sont si beaux... Un garçon et une fille... Luke... Leia... Je voudrais tellement vous prendre dans mes bras mais... je n'ai plus de forces... Je ne peux qu'effleurer leur petite et douce joue de ma main...

Anakin... Je voudrais tant que tu sois là! J'en suis sûre! Je sais que tu ne peux pas avoir entièrement disparu! Tu es toujours là, quelque part! Il y a encore du bon dans cette homme si étranger! Il y a encore du bon qui se souvient de moi! Il faut que quelqu'un puisse faire ressurgir ce bon... Je ne peux pas, je dois le dire à quelqu'un... Obi-Wan est toujours là, aurais-je la force de parler? Il doit savoir...

« Obi-Wan...

Il se penche vers moi, Luke est toujours dans ses bras. Je respire difficilement et force les mots à sortir.

« Y a encore du bon en lui... Je le sais... Y a toujours... du bon...

Je suis sûre de ce que j'avance... Mais je me sens sombrer... pour de bon cette fois. Et cette fois, je ne me bats plus. Je n'en ait plus la force... Mes enfants sont nés, ils ne mourront pas avec moi... Mes enfants... Je vous en pris, vivez! J'espère que vous serez heureux et que la vie ne sera pas trop dure avec vous. Je sais que des jours, des années sombres attendent la galaxie à présent. Mais il faut que vous soyez forts, que vous vous battiez. Battez vous pour la liberté, pour ce en quoi vous croyez! Trouvez le bonheur et l'amour... Anakin!... Anakin... Puisse tu toujours exister. Puis quelqu'un te retrouver, et te faire revenir! Puisses-tu te souvenir de moi, de nos enfants, et puisse quelqu'un de sortir des mensonges et des chaînes que Palpatine à tissé autour de toi! Puisse tu savoir à quel point nos enfants sont extraordinaire, car ils le seront. Je t'aime... Je vous aime... et vous attend...

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews s'il vous plait!<strong>


	3. L'Ultime Chasse de Mara Jade

**Troisième partie! J'espère que ça vous plairas. Je dis ça à chaque fois mais je me sens obligée de le dire.**

**Comme d'ahibitude, rien ne m'appartient, tout est la propriété de Georges Lucas, Timothy Zahn... etc...**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>L'Ultime Chasse de Mara Jade<span>** (An 40 ABY)_

Je ne veux pas partir, mais c'est inévitable maintenant. Il n'y à rien que je puisse faire. J'ai été bernée par une illusion... L'illusion de l'une des personnes les plus précieuse au monde. Ben... et Luke... Je sais qu'ils ont besoin de moi, ont besoin que je vive. Je sais que mon fils et mon mari vont être dévasté en apprenant que je ne suis plus. Cependant les faits sont là... Aujourd'hui, l'Ex Main de l'Empereur a trouvé plus fort qu'elle. Il est ironique que je trouve mon sort de la main d'un Seigneur Sith quand j'ai, pendant si longtemps avant ma libération/rédemption, servit le plus terrible d'entre eux. Cependant... il est tragique que cet homme désormais Dark Caedus, soit également mon neveu, Jacen Solo. Alors que je le fixe agonisante, les souvenirs défilent.

La journée avait pourtant bien commencée. Enfin du mieux qu'elle pouvait commencer étant donné les événements qui agitaient la galaxie. Skywalker avait été très complaisant la nuit dernière, et ce matin, la discussion que j'avais eu avec Jaina m'avait permis de ne pas penser à mes inquiétudes vis-à-vis de Ben et des... choses que Jacen semblait lui faire faire... Ce dernier était devenu de plus en plus secret, puis, de plus en plus en colère et cruel... Ben ne voulait rien voir de cela et pensait que Jacen faisait son devoir. C'était tellement inquiétant...

Cependant, plus tard dans la journée, Ben est arrivé et il était clair qu'il voulait me parler. Mon garçon avait un air perdu et tourmenté sur son visage. Je le connais ce visage. C'est celui que j'ai eu pendant de nombreuses années après ma première rencontre avec Luke... ces années où j'ai remis en question tout ce que ma vie en tant que Main de l'Empereur avait réellement été. Je me suis rendue compte que mon fils avait tellement changé! Il avait grandit si vite et était presque un homme désormais. Je lui ait demandé ce qui n'allait pas. Il n'a pas répondu immédiatement mais finalement, il m'a révélé qu'il avait vu Jacen avec Lumiya! Lumiya! À cet instant précis tout s'est éclairé! Cette sale garce avait corrompu Jacen, le détournant de sa famille pour la croire! Et à présent, Jacen essayait de faire de même avec Ben! Il n'en était pas question! Il était hors de question que je laisse corrompre mon fils!

Après avoir rassuré Ben et lui avoir fait promettre de ne rien faire de stupide, je suis partie confronter Jacen. Je lui ait fait comprendre en termes simples, francs et directs, qu'il avait intérêt à laisser Ben tranquille, sinon je m'occupais de son cas personnellement! Puis je suis partie traquer Lumiya. Cependant, plus tard, alors que je me trouvais près du Consortium de Hapès, j'ai capté une transmission de Jacen avec Tenel Ka pendant qu'il se rendait sur la planète, et j'ai appris une nouvelle renversante: Jacen a eut un enfant avec elle! Lorsqu'il est reparti, j'ai intercepté une autre transmission, à l'intention de Lumiya! J'avais une preuve! C'est moi qui ait répondu à la transmission et il compris que je savais tout désormais.

Il à paniqué, enfin je le croyais, et il à fuit. Je l'ai poursuivit, je l'ai chassé à travers l'espace. J'ai à peine réussis à le toucher mais j'anticipais ses mouvements. Je n'avais aucune intention de le laisser s'enfuir et d'échapper à son jugement. Il devait affronter ceux qu'il avait trahi, et sa famille en premier lieu. Je me suis posée sur pour lui tendre un embuscade. Il est arrivé peut après et cela à marché. J'ai réussis à le piéger et à l'affronter. J'ai réussis à le toucher et nous nous sommes dévisagés.

Son visage était froid, presque indifférent en dépit de la colère que je sentais bouillonner en lui. Il apparu soudain si différent du petit garçon, puis de l'adolescent que j'avais connu des années auparavant. Il sait que ma maîtrise au sabre laser dépasse la sienne. Il m'a dit de dire à sa mère qu'il est désolé de l'avoir déçue. Je lui ait dit rétorqué que Leia le savait déjà. J'ai continué à l'affronter, je l'ai surpassé. Je n'ai jamais fait les choses à moitié, quelque soit la période de ma vie. J'allais pour l'achever pour le bien de la galaxie car Jacen est devenu trop dangereux pour être épargné. Mais je n'ai pas pu. Au moment où j'allais lui porter ce coup fatal pendant qu'il était faible, un visage est apparu devant mes yeux. Le visage le plus précieux du monde...

_« Ben..., » _j'ai soufflé

Et soudain une douleur au jambes et au ventre m'a frappé et j'ai compris. Jacen avait utilisé une illusion pour me déconcentrer avant de m'envoyer une pointe empoisonnée. Celles là même qu'utilise Alema Rar. Et maintenant, je suis là, à m'effondrer. Je n'en reviens pas qu'il ait utilisé Ben comme ça... Jacen s'est relevé et me regarde, indifférent, avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

« C'est mon destin Mara d'être un Seigneur Noir des Sith et d'apporter l'ordre et la justice. Je devais te tuer pour cela. Tu vas sauver la vie de beaucoup de personnes Mara. Tu as sauvé Ben. Tu as sauvé Allana aussi. Ce n'est pas un gâchis, crois moi

Il croit vraiment ce qu'il dit. Il est noyé dans ses illusion et sa soif de pouvoir et croit à ses excuses pitoyables. Non, il n'y a plus aucune trace du garçon que j'avais vu grandir au fil des ans, même avant d'épouser Luke. Il me fait penser à... _lui_. Je le regarde, dégoutée, et il semble frémir.

« Tu es... aussi épouvantable que lui..., » je fais d'une voix rauque

« Qui? »

« Palpatine. »

Je lutte pour retrouver mon souffle... en vain. C'est inutile, mais je disparaitrai pas sans avoir lutté jusqu'au bout. Il doit savoir... Il n'est pas tout puissant. Je m'en assurerai. Et maintenant que Ben l'a vu avec Lumiya, il ne lui fera plus confiance. Je protégerai ceux que j'aime. Je suis à genoux mais je lève les yeux et le fusille du regard.

« Tu crois... que tu as gagné... mais Luke... t'écrasera.. et je refuse... de te laisser détruire l'avenir... de mon Ben...

Je n'ai plus de souffle, je n'ai plus la force de parler. Mais ça n'a aucune importance. J'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire. Et je ferai le reste. Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir en laissant tout le monde sans aucun indice sur ce qui m'est arrivé. Je me sens sombrer, je m'effondre au sol, et mon esprit semble partir au loin... Mais je laisse mon corps derrière moi. Il disparaitra en temps voulu. Je laisse ainsi la preuve à mon fils et mon mari du crime commis par Dark Caedus. Luke... Ben... Ma dernière pensée est pour vous. Tandis que je pense à eux de tout mon cœur je les atteint dans la Force avant de rejoindre cette dernière.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews s'il vous plait!<strong>


	4. La Douleur de Jaina Solo

**ça y est! Je poste la dernière partie! Pour celle là et la précédente, je suis désolé s'il y a des erreurs de chronologie ou d'évènement. Je n'ai jamais lu l'Univers Etendu, alors je vous prie de m'excuser^^**

**Comme d'habitude, aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.. etc... J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>La Douleur de Jaina Solo <em>**_(An 42 ABY)_

Je n'arrive pas à comprendre!... Pourquoi?... Pourquoi as-tu fait cela? Oh.. Jacen ! Pourquoi as-tu même écouta Lumiya! Pourquoi désirais-tu autant de connaissance et de pouvoir? Pourquoi voulais-tu apprendre d'elle? Pourquoi elle? Tu savais qu'elle était une Sith! Tu n'étais plus le même depuis la guerre avec les Vong...Ton opinion sur la Force est devenue déstabilisante, inquiétante même, comme si tu avais oublié les principes fondamentaux que nous avions appris enfants. Que t'a donc raconté Vergere lorsque tu étais prisonnier? Tu es différent... Tu as changé!

Tu es devenu si indifférent et pourtant si enragé contre ta propre famille! Tu es devenu si froid, si étranger que je ne reconnais plus mon jumeau à travers notre lien! Tu as fais maman et papa hors la loi! Tu m'as fait passé moi, en Cour Martiale! Tu n'as plus fais plus confiance à notre oncle et aux Jedi. Tu t'es détaché d'eux et les as déclaré tes ennemis. Tout comme nous... Mais ce n'est pas tout... Tu as essayé de corrompre Ben pour le détourner de ses parents, utilisant le fait d'être son cousin et son maître! Tu as essayé de le faire basculer du Côté Obscur sur ordre de Lumiya, mais voyant que ça ne fonctionnait pas, tu t'es tourné vers Tahiri! Comment.. comment as-tu pu... Comment as-tu pu utiliser le souvenir d'Anakin pour obtenir ce que tu voulais d'elle? Comment as-tu pu lui faire croire que tu pouvais faire revenir notre petit frère pour elle?

Jacen! Où es-tu? Qu'es-tu devenu? Qu'est devenu mon frère? Cet homme qui terrorise la galaxie en se cachant derrière le fait qu'il dirige , ce n'est pas toi! Ce n'est pas toi qui as pu vouloir et faire brûler une planète! Une planète que nous connaissons pour y avoir été de nombreuses fois! Celle de Chewie! Comment as-tu pu?... Oh Jacen! As-tu oublié tout ce que nous avons vécu, partagé et traversé ensemble? Notre enfance et le lien qui nous unissait! Notre joie lorsque nous avons rejoint l'Académie Jedi de notre oncle sur Yavin IV! Nos amis et parmi eux, Tenel Ka à qui tu jetais tout le temps des regards en coins parce que tu l'aimais et devant qui tu faisais souvent des blagues dans l'espoir qu'elle te remarque!

Tenel Ka! Comment as-tu pu cacher à ta propre famille que tu l'avais épousée et que tu avais eu un enfant avec elle? Cacher à maman et papa qu'ils étaient grand-parents! Me cacher que j'avais un nièce! Nous dissimuler notre lien avec Allana! Tenel Ka! Tu l'aimais et elle avait fini par t'aimer aussi depuis que tu avais été enlevé par les Vong! Comment as-tu pu lui faire ça à elle? La trahir ainsi! Faire en sorte qu'Allana grandisse sans son père et avec l'image qu'il avait terrorisé la galaxie! Et même, avant qu'on ne la récupère, l'enlever?

Mais ce n'est pas le pire... Pourquoi...? Comment...? Comment as-tu pu tuer notre tante! Jacen! Pourquoi? Mais pourquoi elle? Tu le sais, tu t'en souviens, pendant toutes ces années de notre enfance, nous avions tellement voulu en avoir une! As-tu oublier notre joie lorsque nous avons appris que ce désir allait se réaliser? As-tu pensé à la douleur de notre oncle! à celle de Ben! à la mienne, vu qu'elle était mon maître et que nous étions en quelque sorte liées! Comment as-tu pu faire ça Jacen?... C'est impardonnable... Après cela, quand personne ne savait encore que c'était toi, tu as même osé te montrer à la cérémonie d'hommage quand nous l'avons brûlée! Tu avais prononcé des mots apaisants, comme si désolé, à notre oncle. Tu avais dit à Ben que tu allais retrouver le coupable.. Ah! C'était pour accuser un innocent à ta place! Et lorsque tu as découvert que Ben te savait coupable de la mort de sa mère, tu as utiliser l'Étreinte de la Douleur sur lui! Oh Jacen... Jusqu'où étais-tu tomber pour utiliser une méthode de torture Yuuzhan Vong sur notre propre cousin?

Mais le plus horrible, en tout cas pour moi, devait arriver... C'est ce que j'ai été obligée de faire... Quelqu'un devait t'arrêter... Et de par la mort de sa femme, notre oncle ne pouvait s'en charger. Le risque de la vengeance était trop élevé, pouvant conduire au Côté Obscur, et cela n'aurait pas rendu justice à notre tante et à tous ceux que tu as fait souffrir. Alors... c'est moi.. c'est moi qui ait dût m'en charger... Le Sabre des Jedi a dût tuer le Seigneur Sith... J'ai du apprendre des techniques nouvelles, me perfectionner... Et j'ai dût t'affronter, toi! Mon propre frère! J'ai dû te combattre, et pour de vrai, à l'inverse de toutes ces heures d'entraînement ensemble, en symbiose. À l'inverse de ce bonheur et de ces rires... J'ai dût tuer mon propre frère... Mon jumeau! Ma moitié!...

Jacen...

T'affronter à été comme toujours, comme m'affronter moi même.

Te tuer a été comme de me tuer!

Ta disparition a entraîné la disparition d'une part de moi!...

Je ne serais jamais plus entière...

Et alors je me demande.. Pourquoi? Mais pourquoi c'est arrivé?...

* * *

><p><strong>Ca vous à plut. Reviews! S'il vous plait!<strong>


End file.
